Medal Exchange
Page is under construction. Medals are a special kind of currency that can be spent at the Medal Exchange Shop (メダル交換所), accessible through the menu. There are 2 types of medals: normal medals and rare medals. Medals (メダル) can be exchanged for monthly medal units, old country event units, runes, awakening books, as well as evolution materials such as seeds, buds, and flowers. Medals can be obtained from weekly rewards, evolving awakened units, sending rescuers or after accomplishing a certain percentage of daily quests and country events. Rare Medals (レアメダル) can be exchanged for miscellaneous items, such as profile background, background music, main character's costume, and unit's costume. Rare medals can be obtained from weekly rewards, rare medal week, and some point exchange events. Medal Exchange 'Medal Lottery' It costs 50 medals to draw once, and 500 to draw ten at once. Certain events can award Medal Lottery Tickets, which can be used to draw for free. Units from the medal lottery are limited to medal exchange exclusive units. Monthly Medal Units :[[:Category:Medal Exchange Unit|'List of medal exchange units']] In the past, a pair of new medal units, one 4★ and one 3★, would be released each month and be temporarily available to be exchanged directly. As of August 2018, this feature as been discontinued. They can still be gotten from the Medal Lottery and by redeeming a Medal Select Letter. However, during the period of certain campaigns (such as Gold Rich Campaign), all medal exchange exclusive units are opened for direct exchange. 4★ cost 600 medals, while 3★ cost 300. During the campaign, each user can exchange up to three units per rarity. This has typically only happened once per year, near the end of the year. The following is a list of recommended medal units to get, along with notes. Reference (Under construction.) 'Monster Lottery' Unlike the Medal Lottery, this lottery can only be rolled using [[Items#Miscellaneous|'Monster Lottery Tickets']] obtained from events. All obtainable seed monsters are from past Main Story chapters, Country/Short Story events, and Mini Events. 'Country Event Units' When past Country Events get archived and become available to play again, their featured event-exclusive units become exchangeable at the Medal Exchange Shop. 3★ units cost 300 medals, while 2★ cost 100. Generally, it's better to get them for free by doing the respective event, and you can awaken them using Awakening Books that cost less medals. If you accidentally sold someone in the past (not possible anymore), want to have the previous rarity after evolving, or just have no time to do the event, that's where this comes in hand. Main Story-exclusive units are also put up for exchange. 'Runes' Besides synthesized runes, all types of runes are offered for 50 medals each at mana value 15.001. 'Awakening Books' Generally, medals are best spent on awakening books to power up your units, open up more rune slots (limit depends on rarity, see details here), and make them eligible to use with synthesized runes. You can set up a steady stream of medals by rolling the Rare Gold Scout (20k gold) whenever possible, as evolving max awakened 2★ units will reward you 375 medals each. This makes gold especially valuable, and you can farm it on weekends, high AP quests, and most importantly during Material Week. 'Evolution Materials' Materials for evolving most units are sold here as well. Seeds cost 2 medals each, buds cost 7 each, and flowers cost 15 each. Unlike daily quests, all elements of evolution materials are available at once. However, it's more efficient to be patient and farm for them in Daily Quests or exchange for them in point exchange events. Rare Medal Exchange 'Background' 'Background Music' 'MC Style' :See Main Character Style. 'Unit Style' :See Unit Style. References Category:Game Features